When I'm Home Everything Seems to Be Right
by Utofff
Summary: "I've been in the man's debt since I was ten." Another sip. "Much too late to be worrying about it now." I just really think these two should have been buddies. Or at least bantered more, I dont know.


In a whole weird series of events I recently got back into the fandom and started reading a bunch of Snape/Charity Burbage fics that have been WONDERFUL. Introducing me to all new ideas about the charecters and was inspired.

Also I was a kid when I first started reading the series and now I'm an adult I am SHOCKED Snape had the patience to not murder one of those children in his tenure. I think bullying of children is the least of our worries with him. He is an asshole, but I would have punched Harry his 5th year had I been his teacher.

Snape is a horrible person, but hes interesting. And I've always loved Lupin and Tonks. I think they're neat.

It was an unreasonably chilly night the early summer of 1993 when Remus appeared off to the edge of Godric's Hollow graveyard. It wasn't really that cold but it'd been sweltering where he came from. It not being Halloween, the area was blessedly empty as he'd hoped. In the years immediately after his friends horrific death there had been pilgrimages to the site. He couldn't get in the que early enough it felt like, those first 2 years. The first year after, he understood. He did. The wizarding world were at least appreciative of the sacrifice made by two of the people he had loved most in the world. But by the second year he'd already found he couldn't stomach much of wizarding Britain as it was, let alone the spectacle they'd made out of Lily and James final resting place. There'd been memorabilia for fucks sake. No he'd stopped coming anywhere near Halloween for a while, choosing instead one or the others birthdays, or their anniversary or whenever he'd caught himself thinking of them in the present tense.

And Harry was back. From the less than flattering articles Lupin had read, Harry being only 11 and just a small boy, had sort of underwhelmed the magical community. Sure he'd done some extraordinary things but the mystique of the whole thing had seemed to die down. Last year, Rita Skeeter has done an expose on the site being "dingy and desolate" and bemoaned the lack of British wizarding standards for historical landmarks. Remus sort of agreed, especially after seeing the way Americans treated their sites, (while if a bit gaudy for his tastes) that certainly weren't forgettable. He still felt it best to avoid the actual anniversary.

As it was on this freezing spring night, Remus found himself back in his home country to do a favor for Albus Dumbledore. Something about unicorn research. He couldn't think of it now, it was boring and he was just slightly tipsy and a whole lot maudlin. He had come back a few days early to get acclimated and that included paying his respects. He was also not as alone as he thought. As he accidentally clanged the gate too hard he saw a recently undetected figure shift in the short distance.

Just keep your head down and it'll be fine. You aren't actually doing anything suspicious. He still felt like he was. He felt like that all the time, being what he was. He made his way over and occupied himself by pulling the rumpled bodega flowers out of his coat. He stumbled this time while trying to surreptitiously magic the cellophane wrapper a less gaudy red.  
Maybe more than tipsy then. Good thing the tourist season had started. It was a good week for tips, he'd been able to get his hands on a fifth of something along with the flowers.

Lupin noticed his path to his friends graves was also leading him closer to the figure who looked as if they were now hunched over trying to make them self unnoticed. They couldn't both play spy Remus decided so he stopped any pretense at stealth and finished in a trudge over to the white plaques.

The figure was in a black wool overcoat and had a rather bad shaggy haircut. He was clearly a muggle and Remus didn't know why this person would want to visit these two particular plots. Could muggles even see the graves? It didn't make sense either way to make them invisible or visible to muggles Remus thought. Regardless, the stranger didn't look like they were moving on anytime soon as Lupin approached.

Well they can just bugger off.

Feeling bold, whiskey tended to bring out his Gryffindor courage, he drew level with the man. He'd do what you did on mass transit in any country, just blatantly ignore everyone around you and go about your business and it was their business what they thought of it. Apparently this muggle thought to ignore him completely and stayed put.

Remus didn't cry as he read the names and dates (the dates that were far, far too close together) He'd made a mess of himself enough in private years ago. He'd been through bargaining, depression, acceptance, however many of the steps there were, he'd been through them already.

Tonight was for flowers and some reflection and recalling memories that still allowed him to cast a patronus. And for apparently kicking the shit out of whoever this wanker was next to him who could not take a hint. Remus wasn't actually a violent man, he couldn't afford to be, but who did this tosser think he was. Move on Muggleman. He gave a puff of a laugh to his thoughts and that seemed to finally clue in the muggle who turned fully towards him.

"Lupin?!"

"What? I mean I'm sorry have we me-" Remus turned as well.

"I thought you were a muggle with that stupid hat."

Remus didn't hear anything else after that. The muggle- nope not a muggle after all- was right, his hat was stupid, but that was beside the point right now. If Remus didn't know any better that non muggle was none other than Severus Snape.

Remus breathed out the breath he'd sucked in shock.

"Snivellus?"

Oh Moony. You absolute, complete, ass.

"Severus! I mean Severus, obviously please I'm so sorry. You surprised me, I had no idea, it's been years!" Remus stuck out his hand automatically and then pulled it back when he remembered his last interactions with the man.

Snape just sneered at him and seemed to let the slip go.

Remus tried to smile at him geniality , "Since that fight somewhere outside of Kent I think?"

"I wouldn't remember, werewolf." Remus winced and glanced around while stealthily casting a muffliato. So not quite forgiven. Still, Snape hadn't hexed him so maybe he had matured as much as Lupin had, which was to say not enough.

Snape felt him cast the muffling charm and quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't think we'd be sticking around long enough for such precautions."

"Old habits die hard. Although you're right. It is bloody freezing out. Fancy taking this to the pub instead?"

Snape looked as if Remus had asked him for a leg over.

"This? I think not."

"Oh come on. It's been, what ten? thirteen? years? What's that you've got there?"

Snape tucked the small flat packet he'd been holding inside his jacket and crossed his arms tighter against himself.

"What's with the stupid hat?"

"Oh! Well!" Remus cast another glance around and briefly lifted the brim to show Snape the rather nasty gash coming from his hairline over his forehead. "Bad run in with, well myself." He chuckled as he fingered the hats floppy brim. "It was free from the charity box, for obvious reasons it wasn't a hot item and I think they thought it'd make someone's halloween costume easier."

"A costume as a _fisherman?_ In May?"

Remus beamed at him. He was still rather tipsy even after the shock of seeing one of the last people he'd thought to meet tonight. This was turning into a rather pleasant evening all thing considered. It was a fisherman's hat. Very clever that Sni-Severus Snape. Always had been.

"So! I heard last you've been teaching potions! You always had a hand at it, miles above Lily and she was the only other person I knew who could give Slughorn such a run for his money. Sure I cant interest you in that drink?"

Snape looked at Remus again as if he had proposed something rather much more salacious than a pint. Remus rubbed his arms for heat as he waited for an answer.

The action was apparently offensive enough for Snape to spat, "Just cast a bloody warming charm. And!" Steam came out of his mouth as his words became more annoyed (it was May wasn't it?), "We are not havin this conversation. I've got better things to do."

'_Havin'?_

Snape turned back to the graves and seemed to think he'd indeed put an end to their conversation.

That was just fine with Lupin, he wasn't going to press, not just yet anyways. The men now stood shoulder to shoulder in silence, heads bowed facing the graves. They seemed to be at an armistice.

'Havin'?

Without looking at his companion Remus slowly pulled the muggle whiskey bottle out of his coat and offered it to Snape.

Despite his suspicions he wasn't the only one who'd indulged before coming here, he was still surprised when Snape took it.

They continued not to look at eachother. Snape handed the bottle back after a while. He'd taken a pull, but not been greedy about it. Awfully considerate.

"They wear off after a while, or else you have to cast them too much and you overheat and catch fire. Ruined perfectly nice jumper that way when the heat got cut off."

Snape drank and gave him a skeptical eyebrow lift.

"Warming charms." Remus tried to smile at him again but Snape handed over the bottle wordlessly and returned to his glowering.

"Where did you and Lily grow up again? The Midlands? She mentioned it was industrial?"

'Havin' sounded pretty Midlands to Remus, but he didn't want to make assumptions.

"Cokeworth."

"That's right, like the muggle drink, that's what she'd say."

Remus took another pull himself and handed it again to Snape. There was a long silence.

Remus tried another tack.

" You know, I'm surprised. Thought you wouldn't deign to share with a werewolf." Remus tried to channel the most pompous Black voice, "Might catch something."

No response. Of course Snape knew you couldn't catch anything, no matter how prejudice he was he wasnt stupid, even if he chose to act stupid by being prejudiced in the first place.

Always clever.

Remus tipped the last of the bottle down his throat. It was going to be one of those nights. Need to find a pub sooner rather than later. Bloody cold.

He turned back to Snape and shook the empty bottle upside down at him.

"That's all she wrote." He vanished then bottle and clapped his hands before settling them behind his back and smiled again at Snape as beseechingly as he could muster. "So, I know two muggle punks- I mean pubs in this area…"

Snape rounded on him, all pretense of a pleasant chat gone from his seething countenance "When, are you leaving?!"

"When you either leave with me to get a drink or I wrestle whatever's in your coat out." Now he did understand Snape's affronted look as the man backed away a step and held his coat tighter around him. Remus rolled his eyes. "I meant the thing you were going to leave for Lily. Just leave it already."

Snape looked at him guardedly (well more guardedly)  
"Why would you think-"

"Well you were friends weren't you! Why wouldn't you leave something?"

"We were in two warring factions? We weren't friends-"

"Oh, tosh" (Remus was very much more than tipsy now) "I was in that warring faction too and look at us, we haven't killed each other yet! You were friends once, and I know for a fact Lily spoke of you fondly from when you were kids. Well at least for a bit there, before things got really bad." Lupin was met with yet another skeptical look. "In any case, you were friends at some point and I think it's nice you've come to visit."

Lily had in fact, not mentioned Severus as her friend anytime after 5th year. But she had in casual conversation mentioned stories or anecdotes about growing up and often referred to her "friend from home" or "when we were kids". Lupin assumed that had included Snape. He often referred to his own friends in this way when the rare chance came up that he discussed them with anyone not intimate with the details.

Snape was intimate with those details though.

"Is that what you tell yourself when you visit Black?"

Remus drew his wand faster than he had in a very long time.

"Don't you dare." Remus whispered. "I haven't seen that bastard since I blasted his mugshot off the Prophet."

Snape didn't seem impressed by his threats, especially after Remus swayed a bit from trying to focus too long on a target.

"I thought we weren't trying to kill each other?" There was that old sardonic charm Remus remembered. Remus stood firm after a second of trying to find his footing. Snape sighed, "Put that wand away before some muggle sees you and calls the police"

As if on cue, they heard a shriek of laughter came from somewhere in the vicinity of the street near the graveyard. It was a Friday night near a busy street after all. Both men looked toward the sound.

Remus reluctantly lowered his wand arm.

"That was a cheap shot," Remus was avoiding Snape's eyes now. "Bringing him up, bringing Black into this, of all nights."

"I thought we were exchanging cheap shots?"

It was Lupins turn to look confused. He said helplessly,

"No...?"

Remus stared at him balefuly and Snape seemed to be weighing his options.

Another shriek of laughter, this time closer.

Snape made up his mind about something. He made some jerky movements, as if trying to hold himself back at the last minute, and then reached into his coat for the thin square packet. It was a 45 in a white sleeve. A little muggle album with only 2 songs, one on each side. Remus remembered his mothers, now his, collection. Muggles just did music better, there was never any contest.

Snape flipped it over a few times seemingly reading the track titles, and then placed it gently on Lily's stone.

Remus was about to ask what songs it was when Snape grabbed his arm.

"It's The Beatles." Snape answered Lupin's unspoken favorite, "Her favorite. Do you know that pub, west side of London, where Dumbledore holds all his liaisons at?"

Remus strained to get a glimpse of the track title "Is it 'Hard Days Night'?," Snape squeezed his arm. Fine, Remus would play along, "The pub with the green box?" The man accosting his arm nodded affirmative "Yes, I know it."

"Picture it, I don't care if you splice, but I also don't care for a lecture from Minerva when you tattle tell on me. Got it in your head? Good."

Remus was muttering the last few bars of the song from the 45 and not really paying attention at this point.

He felt the awful squeezing sensation and remembered he was supposed to be picturing a pub and then they were there. In the small anteroom near the toilets with the green box on the desk. It wasn't crowded. Even on a Friday night, but it wasn't empty either. It was the perfect place to have a discreet pop in and conversation. Almost as if by design.

Without missing a beat Remus asked, "Aren't you worried someone might steal it?"

"I'm hoping someone does." Snape continued to frog march Remus to where he wanted him, the main bar at the end. Dumbledore always wanted to sit there too.

The light of the pub may have been dim, but it was much brighter than the graveyard had been. He noticed for the first time Snape was impeccably dressed in what Remus knew to be contemporary and stylish muggle clothes. Remus himself had chosen to wear suits, as wizards and Muggles seemed to agree it was an easy enough ensemble. It had always been a safe bet. Until recently. It seemed he was being addressed as "Mr." much more than he used to. He might have had some grey, but Remus was starting to suspect it was the semi formal clothing. Especially in America, the "casual" look was starting to make what used to be "smart" look conspicuous. Snape seemed to not be having that problem at all.

Plus Lily had picked them out for Remus, and James had paid for them. It was his last birthday present before they'd went into hiding. He didn't care how many patches they needed, he wasn't parting with them.

The fisherman's hat he'd grabbed in a panic wasnt helping matters much.

In a much different setting, in a different time Snape would reluctantly explain, "You just look at one of the mannequins or what the muggle with the nicer car has, and you buy that. It's not that difficult a process to crack." It was also why he magicked his hair shorter. Early on in his tenure he had to meet with some muggle born parents when Minerva needed a hand. He had been given some dirty looks. "Are you sure you're a teacher? You look more like you should be in one of those rock and roll bands."

Back in the here and now in the green box, pub none of this information was exchanged. Snape ordered himself a drink and Lupin a coffee.

Lupin threw his own threadbare coat over his stool and sat. He ordered his own stiff drink.

Snape put down money before Lupin could.

"I can get that."

"No you can't. But I can, and I will."

Lupin put down another small bit for the barman. Snape sneered at it. Remus shrugged, "I like leaving tips. I work a lot in the states and it makes a difference."

He didn't elaborate on how he'd had every menial muggle and Wizarding job you could name or how much hed counted on that little extra here and there.

"What is it you do now?" Ah, so it was a date. Remus smiled at his new friend and clinked their glasses together announcing proudly, "I drive a cab."

It was decent money and a good way for both muggle and Wizarding folk alike to keep fairly anonymous. Certified drivers would rent out their cars and you would fake a license and Bob's your uncle!, a job with unpredictable hours and reasonable pay. He worked mostly in New York (this racket was NOT tolerated in London) and the tourists and locals liked his accent. He also wasn't afraid of any of the seedier sides of town.

Snape looked horrified.

"First a celebrity and now a bloody cab driver."

"I don't think I've ever been famous, I'm sure I have a wanted poster somewhere but…?"

"Dumbledore is going to offer you the DADA position."

Without any preamble, without needling him or holding it over his head, Snape had just given Remus the greatest news he'd gotten in years. In decades.

He reached for the coffee he'd previously rejected and gulped it in one.

"Don't quote me, but his list has been getting thinner by the years and Lockhart was really scraping the barrel, at least Quirrell was a teacher at some point."

Remus nodded, "I'm going to meet with him soon about Unicorns or some garbage, I thought that's the only reason I was back."

Remuss words cleared any of Snape's doubts and the man looked resigned as he stared straight ahead into nothingness and admitted, "Then it's as good as settled."

Remus wasnt sober, but his problems never truly left the forefront of his mind. Before he let himself get too giddy he wondered aloud, "Merlin, but my, well, my condition" he ignored Snapes noise of indignation, "how could I do it?" He continued to muse as some new patrons walked in, a group of young women merged with another, one of them yelled out "Wotcher, Stevens!"

Lupins self conscious ramblings were further ignored. Snape seemed to become alert as he stiffened and put his head down low over his drink muttering, "How many more levels of hell can I experience in one night."

Remus was very confused and too in his own head to understand that Snape was trying to gesture for him to follow his lead. Therefore instead of looking down, he looked immediately behind him when he felt a small but strong hand on his shoulder. He was struck dumb by now being face to face with what -who- Snape had been fearing.

"Well well well. What have we got ourselves here." It was a beautiful and lithe young woman with acid green pig tails. She was grinning between the two men as she drawled, "A couple of Professor types out on the prowl?" Her other had on Snape was immediately shrugged off with a look of disgust but Remus was a very happy man indeed that she kept her hand on him. She had lovely eyes as well. He also liked her shoes, big boots, lots of laces. They were terrifying. She looked Remus steadily in the eyes and asked Snape "Who's your friend?" she winked at him. "Remus Lupin, at your service." Her eyes sparked dangerously at his reply and she continued grinning at him madly. "Wotcher Stretch." Snape did not seem to be needed for any of the exchange.

The man continued to sneer at her, but acknowledged with a nod, "Nymphadora."

She finally turned from Remus towards Snape and stuck out her hand, which Snape shook quite amicably.

"Uh uh uh Professor, I can legally hex you now for calling me something like that, and get away with it. I wouldn't try it again if you knew what was good for you."

" , what can I do for you?"

Oh, she must be terrifying if Snape took her threat seriously enough to be civil.

"Nothing right now. Mad Eye did mention needing to get in touch with you soon about some volatile goop or whatever he picked up on a sting the other day. I imagine I'll catch up with you then. You chaps go about your business. Just wanted to say hello. Always a pleasure." She gave a cheeky bow and then was off to join her friends again.

Snape wiped his hand on his lapel.

"Who was that? What was that?"

Snape looked surprised at his question, as if he should know the answer. Remus suspected he made Snape immensely pleased by not knowing something Snape did. Always looking for something to blackmail someone with later. Or maybe not, he answered Remus as he sat back down,

"One of my recent NEWT level grads. One I wish I could have seen the last of, but she's managed to make quite a name for herself and Dumbledore likes to rent out his staffs services in any way he can to keep peace with the Ministry. This isn't the first time I've had the unfortunate pleasure of running into her while she's doing Mad Eyes bidding."

"I've worked with Mad Eye over the years but I hadn't heard anything in a while, I'd wondered…"

Remus continued to stare after her and watched her laugh with her friends the way young people do. He felt a pang of jealousy.

"That" Snape tipped his head in her direction and went back to his drink "Would be the reason why. His new protege, first Auror trainee accepted in years. She was a menace to Hogwarts, hopefully she'll be a menace to him instead."

With the distraction of the young woman left them, they fell into a brooding silence. Remus went back to wondering at Snapes news about Hogwarts. Snape had finished his drink by this point and was moving to get his coat.  
Remus felt a sort of panic build up in him. He hadn't imagined he'd be coming back to stay, and now that he was he realized he had no idea what he was walking back into. Earlier he'd seen Snape as a curiosity he couldn't help but wheedle, but he now realized he had many more real questions this man seemed to hold the answers too.

"Wait, Severus. Please, let me buy you one more, I haven't even asked, hows Harry? What's he like? All I've read is the papers and they aren't very flattering-"

Snape was now aggressively putting on his coat, any traces of civility gone.

"I can assure you, while they may not get the exact details of his exploits accurate, they've got the mark of him. Arrogant, below average competence, rules are beneath him-"

"Not really. Come off it, he's only, what twelve!? How arrogant can a twelve year old be?"

That seemed to be the funniest thing Snape had ever heard. He gave a genuine laugh, when he recovered, he remarked lightly "Potter is that arrogant, and he isn't the only one." Remus looked dubious. An incredulous look came over Snapes features. "Have you even worked with children before?"

Yes as a matter of fact Remus had. After, well everything, he'd gone travelling, and when the funds to do that ran out he kept wandering anywhere but England. He got work as lowly as a muggle restaurant dishwasher, or as rewarding as a magic tutor for kids with less traditional circumstances. The longest stint was when he'd mumbled his way through a job as a personal tutor in Troyes (a mixed magic/muggle community for centuries) to two very polite children of an American businessman and his wife. Why the wife had hired an Englishman and asked him to speak French (Remus had learned to speak conversationally with his mother) was beyond him. All he'd gotten by way of explanation from the husband was "It's the whole 'elbow patches thing' " (Remus hadn't owned any coats with elbow patches.)

While all the children Remus had tutored had been a delight, most of the time, he always was able to leave at the end of the day. Hogwarts was a boarding school he seemed to just realize, even after spending seven years there himself.

The horror of realization - that the teachers of Hogwarts were charged with duty 24/7 over not just several dozen twelve year olds, but hundreds of other children - must have shown on his face.

As Remus was contemplating what he was really getting himself into, Snape had stood but ordered one more pint and handed it to Remus. Remus took a fortifying sip.

"I'm going to give you two warnings, Lupin. Maybe three," Snape paused but then seemed to resign himself, "First, be very careful what you end up owing Albus Dumbledore."

"I've been in the man's debt since I was ten." Another sip. "Much too late to be worrying about it now."

"Secondly, If you tell anyone about that record, or anything else about tonight, I'll poison you. And you know I have the means to do it."

"What record?" Lupin asked as innocently as he could.

"Thirdly," where he'd been confident in his lecture before, here he seemed to really waver, "At some point, it doesn't matter the age, doesn't matter the gender, a student is going to develop a crush on you."

Remus laughed outright, loudly. This was the dire wisdom Snape chose to depart with?

Snape looked put out his advice wasn't being taken seriously.

"Laugh all you want. It's happened to all of us-" Remus continued to laugh "-it has. Every one. Minerva, Flitwick, Lockhart, myself. It's the only piece of teaching advice I'd wished I'd gotten ahead of time."

Remus was fascinated.

Snape elaborated, "Charity worked at some muggle boarding schools before Hogwarts, said the same thing happens there. Something about being away from home and authority being comforting. It's always rather banal and innocent, but I wasn't prepared for it."

"Flitwick?"

"Filch too."

They looked at eachother then fully, probably for the first time since they'd recognized each other at the churchyard. Remus had so many more questions. Who was Charity? What was "banal" in Snapes opinion? Did he like teaching? What other song was on the album? Did Snape miss Lily as much as he did? He knew he didn't miss James. How tall was Harry?

His musings were interrupted by a peal of raucous laughter. Both men turned. The acid green haired young woman was waving goodbye to a set of friends. Remus smiled, Snape shuddered. He threw down some last muggle currency at the bar and without any further preamble walked towards the back. Remus turned on his stool and gave a lame wave.

"See you in September."

"August, you idiot. Teachers meet in August."

Pop.

Unknown to either man at the time and due to events that occurred several days before, Remus would indeed not see Severus until September.

Well.

That had certainly been the most interesting evening he'd had in a while. Being chatted up by Snivellus Snape and being bought drinks. And now he was going to be a teacher! He tried to sneak a surreptitious look at the green haired young lady before he made his own exit, when he saw she was heading straight for him.

Interestinger and interestinger.

She sidled into the stool on his other side, not the one Snape had vacated, "Hello again, Stretch." There was that mad grin again.

It took every bit of will power Remus had not to giggle at her.

Instead he tried out his most professorial voice and stuck his hand out to her, "Remus Lupin."

"Aye, you've said." She took his hand, but in a much different way than she'd shook Snapes hand. That had been professional, like two solicitors at lunch. She didn't let go of Remus's hand.

"Ms Tonks was it? I thought I remember-"

"No," she drew out the 'o' "that's what Snape has to call me. You," is she caressing my hand? "You can call me Dora."

She gently plucked the fisherman's hat from his head and placed it on the bar.

He forgot he'd even been wearing jt.

-  
This room is entirely too orange.

That was his first thought as he woke up. The second was where could a room this orange possibly exist?

"Wotcher, Stretch" a beautiful, but sloppy young woman with Pink spiked hair mumbled at him around the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hello."

"You slept like the dead, I was worried Snape'd poisoned you, but you were breathing." She gave a shrug and turned back toward the tiny bathroom.

Coming awake and assessing his predicament, Remus was at least sure his deep sleep had nothing to do with Severus Snape. It had everything to do with the athletic young woman spitting toothpaste into the sink and all the work she'd made him do last night.

Not that he was complaining.

She, Dora? There was another name, or was that a professor Snape had mentioned, a T or a K sound?, tossed his trousers at him and headed to her dresser. She started changing and Remus felt it appropriate to look away.

She glanced at him as her shirt came over he head. Her grin wasn't so mad anymore, but it still felt familiar somehow. It was comforting.

"You're just the sweetest thing, look at you all shy now." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You weren't last night." Remus felt himself color.

"Let's hope your as innocent as Mad Eye says you are. Kinglseys got his knickers in a twist to bring you in." She continued her flurry of getting ready and headed to the other room. He pulled on his trousers and located his shirt. Wait, bring him in? Mad Eye?

In answer to his unspoken question she tossed him a copy of the Prophet, curiously with tomorrow morning's date on it. She hopped around on one foot to get her terrifying boots on as he unfolded it.

**Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban**

And there was that mad grin he'd known so well, staring back at him from the front page.

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Two days ago. It's so bad even the Ministry, which is famous for its leaks, has been keeping it under wraps. Not even Dumbledore knows about it I don't think."

A flood of memories pulled his hangover to the forefront of his mind. He put his head in his hands.

"You're Andromeda and Ted's girl."

"There's those keen detective skills Mad Eye warned me about."

He groaned behind his hands.

"Your Sirius's little cousin and Mad Eyes protege and Snape was your teacher. You knew who I was."

"Unfortunately, yes, all seven years (also unfortunately) and yes I know who you are, read your whole file. Impressive."

"Oh god, how old are you?"

She laughed that that was all he'd taken from her answers "Old enough to know what I'm doing, don't worry about that." She plopped down next to him on the bed. He glared at her, he wasn't feeling as blase about the wild age difference. Also, she apparently knew what he was as well but that still wasn't his chief concern right now.

"We were classmates. Snape was your professor. That doesn't make this" he gestured at the rumpled bed, "a bit disturbing to you?"

"Ew, no. I've known him since I was 11."

Remus did not see how this was an argument against his concerns. She shrugged.

"I just met you, you're just some bloke. A bloke wanted for questioning, and we are going to be late! Get a move on!" She slapped his thigh and used it as leverage to get off the bed. He watched her exit and she called from somewhere beyond the door, "You want toast? You look like you could use toast."

"What am I being questioned about? I didn't even know he'd escaped, which I'm still having a hard time believing, by the way." He continued to get dressed, finding an errant shoe on top of a bookshelf.

Munching toast from the doorway and handing him his own piece on a paper towel, there was an unhealthy amount of butter, she answered "Mad Eye was in a snit when Kingsley all but demanded we look into you, but then he thought it'd be a good exercise to have me rope you in. Said he missed you too, It was sweet."

Remus doubted Mad Eye had said he missed him.

"Rope me in by getting a leg over?" He asked incredulously.

She grinned at him behind a closed mouth full of toast and contemplated as she finished her bite. "No that was just a fun bonus." She gave him a pious look as she finished her own breakfast and banished her napkin."But. Mad Eye did always say bring your man in by any means necessary."

"By pulling me?"

"You should see some of Made Eyes pulls."

"I have!"

She laughed briefly and looked down, kicking his last shoe toward him. Sounding shy for the first time since they'd met, "Aye, well I doubt he ever pulled anyone as cute as you."

Remus didn't know what to say to that and used his shoe as a good excuse to advert his own gaze. After a moment he said somberly, "You must not have met Arabella Fig then."

His joke (it wasn't really a joke, but if she saw it that way, Remus couldn't tell her otherwise) seemed to clear her shyness and she looked ready for business, "Right, well we've got 5 minutes before we'll just be late and not late late, so I suggest we get a move on. Sorry there's no time for a shower, but you looked like you needed the sleep more."

She grabbed what he knew to be Auror trainee robes and left for the front room. He followed her pulling on his patched sport coat.

"What makes you think I'm coming in? You've got no just cause."

She spun on him and upset some books on her coffee table and beamed at him triumphantly.

"Oh ho, not true! I caught you just last night consorting with a known Death Eater!"

"An ex Death Eater. Who I hadn't seen in years before last night. Who's been teaching under Dumbledore's thumb for 12 years! Your teacher!"

"Why do you keep bringing that up? And exactly! You don't know what he's been up to, I've been investigating him for years! He's shifty. More than enough evidence, I think."

This was ridiculous, Remus decided, he moved to get past her to the door.

"I think not."

He didn't around, but he knew if he tried the door knob, it wouldn't turn. He knew he wouldn't be apparating out of an Auror trainees flat. He'd been bluffing, he had every intention of cooperating with the Ministry. He'd wanted to see what she'd do if he tried to bolt. It might even be fun if she chased me. When he looked back at the young woman she had her wand trained on him.

She wore an expression he'd seen many times in his youth. He saw it whenever he'd tell Sirius flat out he wasn't going along with something. Whenever Sirius gave him that look, he knew he absolutely was going to go along with something.

She must be terrifying if Snape took her threat seriously enough to be civil.

He lowered his hand but stayed by the door. "How did Severus survive seven years of you?" That earned him a cheeky grin. She lowered her wand and reached past him to open the door for them.

It put her in closer proximity to him and before she twisted the handle, she tilted her head up and he obliged her by lowering his own head and she kissed him. It reminded him suddenly how lovely last night had actually been, and how much he didn't want to leave her cozy flat to face the Ministry and it's most seasoned veteran.

"Who said he did? Said you hadn't seen him in years? You should have seen him before I came on the scene, he used to be a pleasant human being. Smiles for days, motivational speeches, counseling sessions for struggling students. I broke that man."

His laughter followed them out the door and onto the street as they made their way to the Ministry.

On the walk they made pleasant enough conversation. How was Mad Eye? As a mentor or mentally? How were her parents? Did he know them well? Anything new he should look out for at Hogwarts? Did he know Peeves had gotten peskier? She told him about a spell that sounded made up, that would apparently ward Peeves off. No matter how much he guessed or pleaded she wouldn't tell him what it did and by then they'd made it to the Ministry.

They met Mad Eye in the atrium, and having safely delivered her charge, Tonks continued on through to the lift.

She called out behind her with a final absent wave, "Dont be found guilty! I'd hate what that'd do to my reputation!"

Remus smiled and waved back half heartedly.

"Do what to her reputation?" Mad Eye growled at him.

"Nothing." He snapped to attention. Lupin felt 19 again and like he was in the Order being told off for whispering with James during a meeting.

Mad Eye growled at him as a tall broad wizard in Auror robes approached them. They led him to a discreet back office for questioning. Remus was interrogated and threatened and he lost his temper at the idea he'd help that traitorous bastard and then Mad Eye took him to lunch.

Remus wouldn't see Tonks again until next year when she was qualified enough to follow up on the investigation when Black continued to evade capture.

In the early spring of 1994 Remus on his way out of the castle to go pay his yearly respects, he passed Severus in the hall. His invitation to join him was barely acknowledged with a sneer. Remus wondered if it hadnt been for Black's untimely escape there could have been less hostility between them after their clandestine meeting. They'd shared drinks and mourning, and what Remus had interpreted as an understanding, but Severus couldn't be convinced Remus wasn't aiding Black in some way. Remus also suspected Snape had been in denial that a werewolf would actually get the job or that theyd ever come face to face again. That night had also been one of the more bizarre ones in his own life, it probably was for Snape too. Remus still felt good for having extended the invitation and forgave Severus as he brushed past without a word to head to his dungeons.

Lupin hummed several bars of "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" loudly and continued on his way to the front gates.

A/N:I did my research and the other song on that 45 was "I should have known better" but I dont think Lupin did that research and just used the first song that popped in my own head. But I did the research dammit. Also I know the Beatles feels kind of pedestrian at this point, but these are two poor kids growing up in an industrial town in the 60s, I mean, c'mon


End file.
